


Kyrie flower prompt

by AmaBunny



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaBunny/pseuds/AmaBunny
Summary: A prompt from 2018 Otome writing for Hanami
Kudos: 9





	Kyrie flower prompt

As Fuka closed the gate to the garden near her little shack, she let out a sigh. She had been out longer then she had intended and had hoped that no one had noticed her coming back to the Oz family estate so late. 

“And where have you been?”

She winced as she turned to see the person she had not wanted to find her most. 

Kyrie stood leaning on the trunk of a tree his hat tilting with his head as he wore a smirk on his face Fuka knew much better than to trust. 

“Oh, there you are. You sure have been out late tonight.” 

Fuka winced as she took a step farther into the house. She’d been caught. There was no reason to try and hide. 

“Oh uhm, yes, well, I was taking a walk and I, uhm…got a little lost.” 

A teasing hum came from the green-haired man as he pushed himself off of the tree, walking toward Fuka to circle her like a vulture. 

“Hmmm... You don’t sound convinced of that yourself. I might even suggest that you had to make that up because you weren’t lost at all.”

The sound of Fuka swallowing could be heard out loud as she started to get more nervous. 

“O-Of course I was. Why would I lie about that?” 

She laughed nervously as she took a step in the direction of the shack, hoping futilely she could just slip past him. 

“Maybe you have been up to something, something you wouldn’t want me to know… Maybe something a little…” He paused his circling for a moment and looked at her from over his shoulder. “Unsavory?” 

The look in Kyrie’s eyes made a chill run down her spine. 

“N-NO!” She paused for a moment, realizing she had shouted. 

“N-No, I was just out looking for—” She stopped, putting her hands over her mouth to stop herself from saying anymore. 

This seemed to pique his interest, as he turned on his heel and leaned in a little closer than Fuka was comfortable with. 

“Looking for? Looking for who?” 

There was a glint in the scarecrow’s eye that made Fuka’s heart beat faster, making it very clear he was accusing her of something. 

“It’s not a someone, it’s a something.” 

She spoke quickly and a little defensively, not wanting him to think she was doing something wrong with someone else. 

“Something?” Kyrie seemed to be a bit shocked at first, though he quickly hid it. 

“Yes, something.” Fuka stood firm on that as she nodded her head. 

“Hmmm, but you see, now I have to know what it is.” Kyrie grinned a bit at her, making it obvious that he was toying with her. 

“Well you can’t.” 

The young girl crossed her arms as she said so. 

A sudden chuckle came from the man in a hat as he looked at Fuka.

She uncrossed her arms, blinking at him in confusion. 

“Wh-What?” 

She asked, very confused now as to what was happening. 

“That was really cute, you know.” 

As he spoke, she could see his face from under his hat and realized there was a light blush on his face. Between his comment and realizing that he was blushing, she felt her own face turn a bright scarlet. 

“Wh-What does that mean? I— You can’t just say things like that.” 

He chuckled a bit at her again, shaking his head lightly. 

“You’re just so innocent. Did you really think that I didn’t know where you’ve been?”

The question caught her off guard as she looked at him and blinked a few times. 

“You knew where I’ve been this whole time?”

The dumbfounded look on her face amused him even more. 

“Of course I did, I know everything that happens here.” 

Fuka let out a sigh, feeling a bit defeated. 

“You weren't supposed to know…” 

The light-haired girl was pouting now as she looked down at the ground. 

Kyrie sighed lightly at her pouting, though it wasn’t enough to get him to stop teasing her. 

“Why shouldn’t I know, hm? What are you trying to hide from me?” 

“Because it was going to be a surprise for you…”

This actually shocked the concierge. He thought that he knew what everyone was up to within his household, but this girl kept surprising him. 

“For me? Why for me?”

He sounded skeptical as he raised his hand to his chin. 

She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at the seemingly one-eyed man who kept his gaze trained on her. 

“Well… Your roses haven’t bloomed yet and you seem to be looking forward to them so much that I thought—”

She stopped mid-sentence as Kyrie chuckled at her, making her face turn red as she furrowed her brow at his seeming mockery. 

“You thought?” He leaned in closer to her, tilting his ear in her direction to hear her better. 

“I thought I would find some for your office until yours bloomed.” 

She muttered it under her breath while looking off to the side, assuming he would start making fun of her. 

Kyrie blinked at her for a moment. Her thoughtfulness toward him baffled him. It was almost...touching. 

Fuka looked up at him for a moment. The light blush on his face and the way he blinked at her was a new look for him. She tilted her head up at him, wondering what it meant. 

At her reaction, the crow master caught himself quickly, moving back from leaning over her and clearing his throat to buy a moment to compose himself. 

“Kyri—”

Her voice was soft as she started to speak in a curious manner, but she was quickly cut off.

“Well? What did you find, then?”

He held out his hand and moved his fingers in a “give me” motion. 

Blinking for a moment, the amnesiac girl took a moment to understand what he wanted. 

“Oh! Uhm, well…” 

She got a little nervous as she opened the bag on her arm and reached inside. Out of the bag she produced some simple little blue flowers. Daisies, to be exact. She pulled them out and set the little bunch of them into his hand, a couple of petals falling down as she did so. 

“I-I know they aren’t roses and they’re kind of simple, but this was all the lady at the flower stand had and I thought they were pretty, so…” 

Fuka trailed off nervously as she watched him stare at the flowers for a moment, moving them up to look at them properly, his eyes scanning over them with seeming indifference. 

“They remind me of you.” 

He spoke the words under his breath, a warm smile on his face. Fuka’s eyes widened a bit as she looked at him. 

Kyrie looked up at her for a moment before suddenly turning around on his heel. 

“Yes, because they’re simple, just like you~”

The teasing tone in his voice made Fuka sigh and shake her head. 

“I’m going to bed.” She muttered as she turned to walk to her shack. 

“Good night, Mr. Kyrie.” 

She spoke to his back before walking to her door. 

“Good night.” 

He said his shoulder. He watched to make sure she was inside her small home before looking back at the flowers in his hand, smiling at them while walking back to the main house. 

“What a silly girl…”


End file.
